


The Swings In Lestallum

by sparkle_feline



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Banter, Brief Flashback, Friendship, Gen, Lestallum, swings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle_feline/pseuds/sparkle_feline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a grey day in Lestallum Noctis is feeling pretty down, can his friends cheer him up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swings In Lestallum

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I'm new to the archive and this is my very first fan work I'm a little bit obsessed with Final Fantasy XV and needed to write something for it.  
> I'm open to suggestions and constructive criticism :) Please tell me if I should write more! 
> 
> Enjoy!!!
> 
> All rights go to Square Enix.

It was a grey day in the city of Lestallum, the foreboding sky constantly threatening rain. In a small motel in the most remote part of town; the mood (of a prince, an adviser a bodyguard and a not so wanted criminal) all matched the depressing weather. Noctis stared out the window, he hadn't been the same since he heard the news over the car radio. His friends had been nothing but comforting and supporting, something the prince appreciated a lot in these times of difficulty.

The other three sat in the next room wanting nothing more than to comfort their friend. Thankfully the anger stage had passed for Noctis and now grief was setting in, Prompto wasn't smiling meaning the others wouldn't be either, they sat in the stillness of silence then slowly Prompto started to fidget his feet moved in circles on the carpet his fingers drumming against his knee's.

"Iggy" the blonde spoke softly a cautious smile spreading across his face, Ignis looked over and returned the smile "I noticed a park when we drove into the city, it's not far from here...maybe we could take a walk?"

"Alright" Ignis agreed,

"Great" Prompto said jumping up, he now had Gladio's attention as well "I'm gonna go see if Noct wants to come"

The gunner crossed into the bedroom "Noct" he said, the prince continued to stare out the window "We're walking to the park wanna come?"  
Noctis slowly turned his head, "No I don't really feel like walking"

"Common it won't be the same without you"

"Prompto...just please" Noctis whispered now turning his concentration back out the window.

The blonde frowned, his shoulders dropping in disappointment he looked over his shoulder to see the other two standing in the doorway "Well?" Gladiolus asked as he joined them "He won't come" Prompto said, "Hmph we'll see about that" Gladio objected, he need only stand there, arms crossed, foot tapping bearing down on the young prince with an unspoken force, to get his attention.

Noctis finally frowned and turned to face him "What?" he asked annoyed, "You're coming with us" Gladio said, "I don't want to" the prince argued determined to be stubborn "Look none of us are going to go if you don't come with us"

The younger male sighed "Well...fine if you put it that way" he said rising to his feet, now beginning to search for his jacket which he found in the hand of his advisor "The fresh air will do us all some good" Ignis smiled, Noctis muttered something under his breath then shrugged on his jacket and walked nonchalantly out the door.

Noctis ambled way in the back of the group his head down, eyes on his feet. He was usually the one leading all of them, head turning back and forth trying to see everything Prompto pointed out to him. When the park was in sight Prompto skipped to the back of the group and grabbed Noctis' arm "Common buddy" he said "Be happy"

Noctis grunted irritably in reply, "Oh look" Prompto said "There's a playground here, I call a swing" he said running off towards it before Noctis could protest with "Aren't we a little old for that?"

The rusty metal of the swing squeaked loudly as Prompto jumped onto it from behind, Noctis eventually came and sat down on the swing next to him, his shoes digging into the sand "Noct swing with me" Prompto said,

"You realize how wrong that sounds?" Noctis retorted, the blonde let out a laugh "That's why I said it" he joked "But seriously your no fun"

"I'm too tired to swing or to kill you" Just then Noctis felt himself being pulled backwards, his hands gripped the chains as he felt two strong hands on his back, launching him forward. The wind combed through his dark hair and filled his ears with its soothing sound, the red soled combat boots seemingly touching the sky.  
When they swung back down to earth they were smaller and the hands now gripping the chains were child sized. Noctis leaned his head all the way back to see the upside down figure of his father, "Higher daddy" they young child pleaded "Noctis if I swing you any higher you'll go flying" The king said gently "Will I really fly?" Noctis gasped, Regis laughed at how his son had taken him literally "Yes" he continued "You would fly way up into the sky and go to faraway lands...and we can't have that"

"Why not?" The prince asked "Because I would miss you" his father replied "But I would come back for you" Noctis said in all sincerity "Promise" Regis smiled "I promise" The king nodded and swung the swing as high as he could and for a moment Noctis really felt like he was flying.

The high pitched sound of child's laughter now sunk to the deep voice of a young man, he looked to the side into his friends smiling blue eyes "That's the spirit" Prompto laughed, Noctis smiled he had not forgotten his promise.

He continued to swing alongside Prompto for several minutes, then Prompto's boot fell off seconds later he was hollering at Gladio to go get it for him "Just hold it there and I'll swing my foot into it" Prompto said, sadly Prompto could only aim well with a gun and his foot hit Gladio square in the face.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Prompto tried apologizing as he was dragged from the swing "Noct help me" he cried now trapped in a headlock, Gladio's knuckles ruffling his blonde hair "Nope you're on your own Prom" Noctis replied with a laugh,

After Prompto managed to wriggle out of Gladio's grasp he began to walk the cement border of the playground, Noctis jumped from the swing and curiously followed him "What are you doing?" he asked "Looking for a...ah ha found one" Prompto said picking up a stick, he went to the center of the playground and laughed to himself as he started drawing.

Noctis watched and eventually Gladio joined as well, as the shapes started to take form Noctis began to comment "I think my hair is spikier than that" he said,

"And I think my muscles are bigger than that" Gladio chuckled as Prompto made a small noise of offence, "Ignis" Noctis called "Get over here and tell Prompto what's wrong with this picture" Ignis strolled over and surveyed the drawing with a hand on his chin "I do believe I'm a bit taller than that"

"Ugh I give up" Prompto said hurling the stick at the ground and turning to leave "Aw don't be sore" Gladio said following after him. Ignis shook his head slightly at them and then turned to see the deep blue eyes of the prince staring at him "Highness?" the adviser inquired, Noctis gave him a small grin "Feel better?"

Noctis nodded "Yeah I feel a lot better" Ignis put a gloved hand on the princes shoulder "I told you, this fresh air works wonders" he said receiving a slight shove in reply, Noctis knew it wasn't the fresh air that had gotten his mind off of grief, it was the companionship of his friends.

"Hey Gladio" Noctis called "I dare you to go down that slide"

"That slide?" Gladiolus asked pointing his thumb to a small green tube, "Yup" Noctis confirmed, "Oh I don't know about this" the bodyguard said as he reluctantly climbed the ladder "I don't think I'll fit"

"Just do it" Noctis prompted, he and Prompto watched as he disappeared into the slide but didn't come out the other end. "Uh oh...I'm stuck" they heard after a while, Prompto burst into a fit of laughter and slapped Noctis on the back, "Well you better get unstuck" Noctis said after climbing the ladder "Because I'm coming down next"  
"Here I'll help you" the gunner consoled from the bottom of the slide, grabbing hold of Gladio's ankles and pulling "Even though you almost killed me earlier"

Prompto fell backwards as Gladio came out of the slide and toppled over on him, Noctis came down next and fell on the two of them, Prompto let out a strangled cry not beneath the weight of not only the bodyguard but also the prince "ooh sorry Prom" Noctis said, "Get off me" he squeaked, Ignis sat on the border of the playground shaking his head as the trio rolled off of one another, "I swear someone's going to get seriously hurt someday"

"I'm fine" Prompto wheezed through a cough, Noctis now helping him to his feet and brushing the sand off him "I'm sure" Ignis said with one eyebrow raised. "Sorry about that kid" Gladio said clapping the blonde on the shoulder, "I'm fine" Prompto repeated still a little dazed, "We should probably get going" Ignis said getting to his feet.

Noctis agreed that it was getting kind of late, so the boys walked along the sidewalk back the their motel room, Noctis once again in the lead. Just then a noise made Noctis stop, "I know that bark" he whispered his eyes following the sound to the other side of the street, where a patch of black and white fur stood out against the brick walls something small and green tied around its left paw "What is it?" Ignis asked "I know that dog" Noctis said, then inhaled sharply as it turned and ran in the other direction, "What should we do?" Prompto asked, Noctis frowned determinedly "Follow that dog"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!!! I hope I got all the characters personalities right :)


End file.
